peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 June 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-25 ; Comments *Intro: "Hello. Well it's music-loving Johnny Plee back with you again with another four days of thrill-a-second programmes. Tonight we have Gary Numan's Tubeway Army with his / their first ever session and Roger Chapman recorded in concert. And Roger of course has been recording for these programmes for some twelve years now. I bet he'd be embarrassed by that as well. Among the records, well, such established names as the Heartbreakers, Prince Far I, Dave Edmonds, Neil Young, Steel Pulse and Dire Straits, and such relative unknowns I think it's fair to say, as the Innocent Bystanders, Monte Cazazza, Airmail, Big T Tyler, the Gobblinz and this is the number 37 record in the BBC charts:" *Peel seems quite subdued and apologises at the end for the show being "a little tedious" and promises to make up for it the following night. *Also predicts that Tubeway Army's "Are Friends Electric?" will not make number one in the BBC Chart (he was wrong!). *Doesn't try to pronounce the title of the Prince Far I track. Sessions *Roger Chapman live session *This session is in Ken's Peel Sessions book erroneously under Michael Chapman. The recording details are listed as PRIV" and the session doesn't appear at all in the original "In Session Tonight" book, so presumably the paper evidence of its existence) was unearthed at a later date? In the book it only has two tracks listed - whereas this show proves he did two tracks and then a long medley of tunes. :*Ken adds: "This was a straightforward screw up in data editing on my part - I found the details on the microfIlmed programme as broadcast (PasB) script for the show at BBC Written Archives when checking mystery dates in Spring 07 for the Peel Sessions. I wrote those details by hand in my notes correctly, but between that moment and the book appearing, I made 3 errors: I left off the medley; I put the session in the wrong place sequentially in the data (ie after Roger, not before); and then at data editing time the first name was removed because it looked like another 'chapman' session. Apologies." :*On the Family fansite (familybandstand.co.uk) Andy Jago writes "After the debut tour they performed at The Venue in Victoria, London twice at the end of April, the first being broadcast on the BBC Radio programme ‘John Peel Session’, and again at the end of June." *Tubeway Army 2nd session :*This session is in Ken's Peel Sessions book & the BBC John Peel website listed under Gary Numan although it is constantly referred to as Tubeway Army throughout the show. Commercially available on Gary Numan Complete Peel Sessions Tracklisting *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (7") Virgin *''(JP: 'As I say, the number 37 record in the BBC charts at the moment, and how gratifying it is to see that. That's the Ruts and Babylon's Burning and a much requested record when the John Peel roadshow - ie me and two boxes of records - went to Norwich to the university there to play records from time to time while people were waiting for the Dolly Mixture to start playing. Very good they were as well. This is Elwood Pretzel.')'' *Elvis Presley: Long Tall Sally (LP - Elvis: The 1956 Sessions) *''(JP: 'You may assume that having Tubeway Army on the programme when their record is number two in the charts is naked opportunism. And of course you'll be absolutely right.')'' *Tubeway Army: Films (Peel session) *''(JP: 'I must confess I do allow myself the occasional snigger when I consider that Tubeway Army are at number 2 in the charts because their records have been almost universally slagged off by the critics and we've always played them on these programmes. How smug we get on occasion.')'' *Roger Chapman: Moth To A Flame (Peel session) *Steel Pulse: Unseen Guest (LP - Tribute To The Martyrs) Island *Neil Young: My My, Hey Hey (Out Of The Blue) (LP - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *''(JP: 'Hmm, another graduate of the Bob Dylan school of harmonica playing...')'' *Gobblinz: Communique (EP) Bacon *Dire Straits: Communique (LP - Communique) Vertigo *pragVEC: Expert (7") Spec Records *Big 'T' Tyler: Sadie Green (v/a LP - Aladdin Magic) United Artists *Tubeway Army: Airlane (Peel session) *''(JP: 'We seem to have stumbled unwittingly into a kind of communications sequence here, engineered by the man Walters. After Tubeway Army's Airlane we find ourselves with Airmail and In A Moment on the Graffiti label.')'' *Airmail: In A Moment (7") Graffiti *''(JP: 'Now here's a coincidence for you. Here we are in the middle of a communications sequence and I've just had a phonecall from Johnnie Walker in San Francisco. More on that later, when I speak to the man.')'' *Monitors: Telegram (7") RSO Records *''(JP: 'This next one is by Telephone. You see, it's extraordinary how these things all fall into place.')'' *Telephone: J'Sais Pas Quoi Faire (7") Pathe *''(JP: 'I must say I was very pleased to hear from Johnnie Walker, because (he's) the only Radio One DJ... no actually, this isn't true, Paul Gambaccini once crept into the house for a weekend as well - but the only Radio One DJ who apart from Paul who's ever been into the house. Some of the other blighters have turned up from time to time but I've always set the dogs on them and got rid of them that way and of course Noel and his wife once slept in the stable but there's a different story.')'' *Roger Chapman: Always Gotta Pay In The End (Peel session) *Monte Cazazza: To Mom On Mother's Day (7") Industrial *Prince Far-I: Suru-Lere Dub (LP- Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Part 2) Front Line *Dave Edmunds: Home In My Hand (LP - Repeat When Necessary) Swan Song *Heartbreakers: Let Go (LP - Live At Max's Kansas City) Beggars Banquet *Innocent Bystanders: Where Is Johnny (split single with Debutantes) Rok *Tubeway Army: Cars (Peel session) *''(JP: 'Well folks do seem to go on a lot about how derivative it all is, but I must confess I like it a lot.')'' *Roger Chapman: Who Pulled The Night Down / Can't Get In (session) *Tubeway Army: Conversation (session) *Gene Vincent: The Night Is So Lonely (LP - Gene Vincent's Greatest Hits Vol 2) *''(JP: 'I'd say that's just about the best thing in tonight's programme too.')'' File ;Name *1979-06-25 John Peel Radio 1.flac ;Length *01:58:20 ;Other * Show contained on T095 and T096 of 400 Box *Complete show apart from short gaps where tape flips happen ;Available *http://download68.mediafire.com/okdd9nmo4byg/s2l3msnty5z/1979-06-25+John+Peel+Radio+1.mp3 or here if the direct link dies *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?s2l3msnty5z Category:1979 Category: Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Available online Category:Shared Category: One For Ken